


have you seen my little brother?

by notcha_son



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, I hate this one lmao, I saw a tiktok and decided to write it, Keith’s a hoe, M/M, Oral Sex, Quickies, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcha_son/pseuds/notcha_son
Summary: Keith decided to fuck everything and get that Lance dick
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 123





	have you seen my little brother?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tiktok and decided to write the plot lmao here u go it’s probably bad but oh well you guys are nasty

Keith’s a hoe. 

However, he’s a hoe with an impenetrable self-esteem and self-worth when it comes to who is allowed to please him. Keith is usually reserved, painfully distant if he finds a slight characteristic he doesn’t vibe with immediately. He doesn’t waste time on anyone he doesn’t deem worth it. 

When it comes to guys he wants to get a feel for, he doesn’t have to put much effort, honestly. Keith’s even got straight guys wrapped around his finger without much of a glance. The guy sleeps around with the best looking sweethearts piling around him just to discard them right after, breaking hearts and avoiding men just like him. He’s an unreachable dream, a fantasy, a fucking asshole.

But then there’s Lance. 

Lance has been best friends with Shiro since before Keith came into the picture. Shiro was 13 when Keith, about 11 at the time, was adopted by the Shiroganes. Keith had always been a solitary boy and his distant, socially repressed nature had him sticking with Shiro majority of the time, having only warmed up to him for some odd reason Keith never understood. It was cute, the two were inseparable. That meant spending an insufferable amount of time with the bubbly, loud, tall, tan and lanky kid Keith came to know as Lance. 

Keith had grown up irrationally angry to see the boy. Everything about him pissed him off. His stupid fake blue eyes, his softer-than-Keith’s-hair, him being so much _taller._ Fucker never stopped bugging him about it too, often petting Keith like a cat, making mock cooing noises and making Keith go hot in feelings he couldn't process. And he was just so _annoying_ to be around with. Keith would stick by and vice versa mostly because of Shiro but without fail the two would compete for everything. Keith hated all the times Lance made him laugh, like it was so easy. 

Now, the boys are grown. Lance hit another annoyingly big growth spurt and with swim at school slash dancing job at his mom’s studio, it brought the cocky dickhead some lean, desirable muscles. Not that Keith paid much attention, of course. Keith wasn't that far behind, having grown himself to an average 5’9 height and not the full on 6’1 Lance managed to reach by his senior year. Keith had skipped a year and was a Junior despite being two years younger, somewhat of a prodigy himself but saves his potential for something he hadn't found quite yet. Shiro pushes him but to no avail. Also, Shiro got tall as shit and buff as hell, almost at Lance’s height but making up in crazy hot muscles. Football champ, of course. Keith beats the shit out of drums and occasionally vengeful exes. Strong arms, small waist and nice ass with a little bit of everything. 

Anyway, back story aside, Keith has a problem. A 6’1 tall, tan, and handsome problem. Ever since Lance started getting fucking hot, for lack of better words, Keith became more and more attracted. It was frustrating, since Lance had set their one-sided rivalry since they were kids and _god dammit_ the bastard wasn't going to win. He refused to cave first. Keith could have (and has had) anyone he wants _except_ Lance. Lance, with his stupid pretty smile and _dimples_ and slight freckles only Keith ever seemed to appreciate during those summer days they spend together with Shiro outside all those years as kids. Keith had tried the same tactics he's been successful with to lure unsuspecting victims into his lap but Lance just wouldn't fall. He'd smirk, looking away or ignored the hard suggestive stare across the room anywhere they went since sophomore year when Keith admitted to himself that he liked the son of a bitch (no disrespect to Mrs. Serrano). Almost a year of this and Keith was losing it, frustrated at how unbothered Lance seemed to be. Lance has been around almost as much as Keith yet they never found their way to each other. 

Keith wanted to wipe the smugness out of that perfect face. 

Like right now. 

Shiro was cooking breakfast for them both. Shiro can’t cook. He does this every Saturday morning that Lance sleeps over every Friday night for Boys Night after who knows how many years. He takes at _least_ an hour cooking one egg, hence why he’s awake at 7 in the morning. 

Keith’s about to strike. 

The night before was the closest Lance had come to breaking. He had broken up with some girlfriend he only had for like three weeks a week prior to this, something Keith was relieved for since fucker wouldn’t shut the fuck up about getting more than Keith. Hah. Anyway, Keith had been planning this with or without Lance being single so it didn’t matter. Right now that situation helped to bring Lance on vulnerable knees, aching to be comforted like he always fucking does every time he breaks up with a shit person only to pay more attention to Keith and whine for Keith to “comfort his poor, wounded soul”. 

Keith didn’t like it. Maybe. 

Anyway his master plan consists of going into Shiro’s room to suck Lance awake and get fucked before Shiro realizes he’ll never be a house wife. Easy. 

The door creaked slightly behind him as he closed it, not really worried since Lance tends to sleep like the dead. He’s laying back peacefully, arm over his eyes and mouth slightly ajar, not snoring much to Keith’s surprise. Keith bites his lip a bit at the sight of Lance not wearing a shirt, his defined abs and chest in full display thanks to the blanket covering his lower half. Fucker had nice, wide shoulders Keith fantasized biting into and holding onto them, scratching Lance’s back and _fuck_ he was ready. He tries not to think about Lance’s biceps flexing as he chokes him beneath him. Mmm.

Keith gets to work, going under the big ass blanket and settling between Lance’s already spread, thick legs. He cops a feel of those godly thighs, savoring the slight shift and shiver that came as a sleepy reaction. He grew excited, his sweats feeling a bit tight as he caresses them even more, earning a slight glitch from Lance in front of him. He almost wishes he can see his face, wondering what face he might be making. Keith drags a finger over the outline of Lance, slowly coaxing a reaction and feeling pleased at the growing attention, upgrading to palming him. Lance’s legs attempt to close, gripping at Keith’s sides a bit and making the boy’s dick grow harder, imagining them clinging around his head as he sinks down lower. The fantasy could become true if he just hurried up. 

The boy begins to slide the front of Lance’s sweats lower, mouth watering at the hardening erection trapped under the confines of Lance’s boxer briefs, leaving nothing to the imagination. Keith likes to tease, so he drags his tongue softly over the covered length and leaving small, kitten licks over the head, almost moaning in response to Lance’s soft, sleepy, unsuspecting moan. The thought and sound alone makes Keith ache so he quickly pulls Lance’s boxers down, marveling at the size and thickness this fucker was blessed with. Keith was angry it hasn’t been used on him, making Keith submit to someone for once. Keith wanted it so bad. 

He licked from his balls all the way to the head, long and heavy, Lance’s legs once again shifting and shiver occurred on his lower belly. Keith greedily kitten licked around and right under the head, gripping the base softly and jerking slightly. He moaned softly as he kissed the crown and finally began to sink down, his legs tightening to relieve some pressure on his own erection in his position and he sucked and licked back up to the head, eyes rolling back in relief, need, and almost dizzy in exhilaration. Lance moaned again and brought his legs further up in a folded position, enclosing softly on Keith’s shoulders and shaking the slightest bit, making Keith buck his hips a bit at how hot that got him to feel. Keith drooled, sucking and twisting and hitting the back of his throat a bit faster, taking moments to hold Lance’s dick in his mouth to as far as he could deep-throat him, his nose brushing over the soft hair on Lance’s navel and swallowing, thanking whatever gods blessed him with no gag reflex and a choke kink. 

Lance’s legs began closing harder and shaking harder, more and more whimpers and moans coming out of the tan boys pretty plump lips. His arms searched for something to grip, blindingly leading him to Keith’s head over the blanket, which shot a pleasure spark down Keith’s spine. He hurriedly reached out his arm to grab Lance, shakily bringing Lance’s hand to grip at his long hair, making Keith suck harder and faster and moan more, getting hotter and hotter and trying so hard to keep control of his thrusts, looking for relief he wanted Lance to provide if he just _fucking woke up._

Thankfully Lance stirred more, almost violently shaken awake, confused and delirious, and feeling so fucking hot. It felt amazing, he couldn’t grasp what was happening until his hand felt...hair?? Really soft and thick, kind of like Keith’s and there was a hand over it guiding a movement and- 

Holy _shit._

Lance caught on, now fully awake and in disbelief as he hears the sounds, feels the pressure in his belly and he’s panting and moaning and then shifting to grip at whoever is down there sucking him off so fucking _good,_ he’s about to come but he has to see. He can’t just leave it like this so he pulls the blanket over and his suspicions were confirmed. 

He almost came hard at the sight, having Keith on his knees, sucking and licking at his cock so fucking good. He couldn’t believe how real this felt, how hot Keith’s flushed face looked and how good his vibrating moans felt around his dick. 

_Keith fucking Kogane-Shirogane is sucking his dick and moaning like a bitch in heat for him._

With a moan Lance yanked the black haired boy off his dick, almost lamenting it before hearing how Keith _whined_ in protest, almost begging to finish and rubbing his palm on his hard dick under his sweats. 

Panting, Lance cursed, “Fucking wake me up for shit like this, c’mere.” He pulls a willing Keith onto his lap, the boy immediately grinding and moaning into Lance’s lap as Lance kissed him hard, open mouthed and filthy, lust filled, desire all over them both. Keith grabbed at Lance’s cock, jerking it a couple times before Lance stopped him, “Keith, Keith your room, please I need to fuck you. Let me?” Although it wasn’t as romantic, Keith burned to be fucked and swooned, nodding and kissing him desperately a couple times more before hurriedly slipping out of his sweats and positioning himself over a throbbing cock, having already prepared himself and catching Lance off guard at the easy slide. Lance almost came. 

“Fuck, you slut. You were ready.” He followed it with a moan matching Keith’s needy one, gripping at Keith’s perfect, round ass and dragging him down onto his cock. Keith burried his loud moan into Lance’s shoulders, being louder than anticipated and began hurriedly grinding onto the big, thick cock inside him, whimpering and gripping at Lance for support. They start off at an almost frantic pace, half freaking out about Shiro coming in at any second and wanting this so fucking bad after a year of this stupid game they had. 

“Keith, mmm, Keith fuck I’ve wanted you for so long. Finally have you on my dick.” Lance growled into Keith’s ear, bordering animalistic at the intensity of the situation, making Keith melt and sob desperately, dropping down harder into Lance’s hard thrusts. Tears of pleasure began to fall, dropping onto Lance, falling down his shoulders at the angle once Keith bit down on Lance’s neck. The slight pain brought more electric shocks over Lance’s body, bringing out more hushed moans as a poor attempt to be quiet, their bodies already making gross, fast, hot slapping sounds. “Lance, fuck me, please harder- _god Lance!”_ Lance panicked, knowing he wouldn’t be able to shut Keith up so he quickly flipped Keith onto his back, never pulling out or stopping his pace and making Keith yelp before grasping his hands over Keith’s neck, slightly choking him. 

Keith’s eyes rolled back, face red, crying, and almost screaming at this point but thankfully Lance’s plan worked to muffle him, taking advantage and slamming his hips harder and faster into Keith’s pliant body as the boy screams cut off incoherencies unheard by his brother downstairs. “C’mon, Keith, I’m close, fuck, come with me Keith. Ima fill you up so fucking good. Is that what you want? Want my cock deep in your ass before I come? Hm?” Lance taunted him, knowing Keith couldn’t respond but he knew how much he loved it by the strong, beautiful legs closing in harder around his waist, his body shaking and chest desperately heaving and tight fucking hole closing off on his dick until he shifts his angle and delivers two last hard thrusts that has Keith almost passing out and coming hard over his abs, painting part of Lance’s strong arms. Keith went limp, gasping as Lance released his hold on Keith’s bruising neck in favor of savagely pulling Keith’s body from his tiny waist _hard_ onto his long, fat cock to pound himself in his greedy little hole for his own orgasm, coming with a hard grunt, almost a growl. Keith was whimpering with tears streaming down his face, body shaking, gasping hard, a smaller stream of come leaving his softening dick as Lance emptied himself into Keith. Lance collapsed next to Keith, both boys catching their breath, looking at each other with blown eyes and an intensity that couldn’t be interrupted by anything- 

“Keith??? Keith are you in the restroom, I need you to help me with breakfast. I may have...burned it.” Shiro was calling from the stairwell right next to his room. The room his little brother and best friend just finished fucking in on the floor on a makeshift bed, bruised, sweaty, fucking filthy. Panic and cold hard fear shot through them both, scrambling to get up but stopped at the sound of a hand on a handle and Lance panicked so he pushed Keith down and covered himself with the blanket just in fucking time oh god- 

“Lance, get up.” Lance, poor Lance, still somewhat breathing and going flaccid with a heart attack going on, put his years of acting like he was sick as a kid to pretend he was waking up, sending a credible “Hm...what?? What?” He pulls the cover down to his eyes, looking over the door to see an unsuspecting Shiro standing there. Keith was making himself small against Lance’s chest as quietly and softly as possible, back towards his brother under the blanket. 

“Hey have you seen my little brother? He’s not in his room or the restroom and I haven’t seen him come downstairs.” Lance groaned and covered his head, “Bro, I don’t fuckin’ know. I wanna sleep. He’s probably downstairs and you didn’t notice.” Shiro sighs and says something about getting up and downstairs and closes the door. Keith feels overwhelmingly hot under the blanket and immediately resurfaces, leaving out a panicked, breathy laugh. It hurt his throat, but he didn’t mind the slight aching.

Lance stares, chuckling too before pulling Keith into a soft, delicate kiss. “You’re an asshole,” he says, pulling back to look at Keith again, hoping he won’t run off. 

Keith smiles sweetly, a bit mischievous as he pushes Lance onto his back and straddles him, lovingly trailing his chest with his hands. “You love it,” he giggles, pressing kisses down Lance’s neck and moving away to kiss his lips again, Lance humming in agreement. The kiss turned deeper, more passionate with wondering hands, bringing the previous mood back but less panicked and desperate. The kiss was sweet, passionate even. It felt perfect, both their hearts racing and heads clear of nothing but feelings for each other.

The door swung open, “He’s not downstairs-aaAAAA KEITH!” 

“Uh...found him?” 


End file.
